A multiple speed transmission of this type in the related art includes two single pinion type planetary gears, a so-called Simpson type complex planetary gear train, four clutches, and two brakes, and provides first to tenth forward speeds and a reverse speed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this multiple speed transmission, an input element (a carrier disposed in the two planetary gears) of a complex planetary gear train is constantly coupled to an input shaft to which power from a motor is transmitted, and a carrier of one of the planetary gears disposed separate from the complex planetary gear train is selectively coupled to the input shaft by the clutch. In this multiple speed transmission, a ring gear of the one planetary gear and a carrier of the other planetary gear disposed close to the complex planetary gear train are coupled to an output member.